Some fluids expand on exposure to certain conditions, such as temperature. Due to this expansion, the tanks employed to store such fluids are sensitive to the quantity of fluid that is put in the tank. To accommodate the expansion of the fluid, a relatively large air space is generally left within the tank. This air space is sensitive to filling flow rates as well as the grade on which the tank is being filled.